El Color de los Milagros
by DuranDuran
Summary: Secuela de 'Probando Milagros' Tras 10 años de haber salido del instituto, Juri deberá afrontar los cambios de la madurez en ella...y los demás.
1. Triunfos

**EL COLOR DE LOS MILAGROS  
**

Shoujo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

_N.A: Bueno…aquí vamos otra vez…_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Triunfos**_

Abrió las persianas dando paso a la luz. Ya era de día. Aunque el cielo no estaba tan despejado, sabía que al pasar las horas se aclararía y quizás se mostrarían algunos rayos de sol.

La ciudad parecía tranquila ante sus ojos. Las personas se veían pequeñas desde la posición en que se encontraba. No podía explicarlo bien, pero cada vez que miraba por los grandes ventanales de su casa le venía una sensación de superioridad. Era como si de repente adquiriera omnipotencia inmensurable.

Se rió un poco al pensar en que podía dispararle a alguien desde ahí y ver tan solo como caía sin remedio, dejando una total confusión.

Tomó un sorbo de la tasa con café que tenía en sus manos mientras seguía mirando al suelo.

'_No…definitivamente no es una de mis mejores ideas…_

_Estoy teniendo malos pensamientos._

_¿Estaré enloqueciendo?'_

Volvió a beber de la tasa con café y esta vez dirigió su mirada al horizonte.

_'__A veces quisiera poder escaparme de todo…_

_¿Por qué me siento atrapada?'_

Miró el reloj en su muñeca y se sorprendió ante la hora.

"Ya es tarde". Dijo y con eso terminó de beber el resto de café y lo llevó a la cocina. Luego regresó a su habitación en donde sacó un maletín donde poner sus cosas.

"_Uniforme, mascareta, toallas…parece que todo está en orden"_ y entonces su mano tropezó con algo. Ella al tocarlo, lo reconoció inmediatamente y instintivamente levantó ante sus ojos el objeto.

El colgante…

El infame y pecaminoso colgante…

No había duda que esto se había convertido en la cruz de cada día. Cierto que no llevaba puesto, pero ya le había dejado una marca tan profunda que ya ni tenerlo cerca.

Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones tenía que ver su contenido aunque sea una vez. No sabía bien, pero no podía dejarlo. Lo ocultó en sitios muy peculiares para que se produjera un 'olvido inducido', estaría tan bien guardado que se olvidaría de él sin pena ni gloria.

Pero a quién quería engañar. Eso era poco probable que ocurriera. Si el colgante se perdiera ella enloquecería. Buscaría en donde sea hasta encontrarlo.

Era mujer de costumbres. No podía deshacerse aunque quisiera.

Suspiró y con cuidado lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba una de sus cómodas. Lo dejó con mucho cuidado, como si se tratase de una reliquia religiosa.

Dando un suspiró, levantó su mirada y logró verse reflejada en el espejo que se encontraba colgando en la pared. Los años habían pasado ya. Aunque aun el tiempo la trataba muy bien, sabía que ya no era la adolescente que solía ser. Ahora ya había madurado, su perfil parecía distinto ante sus ojos. Se acercó un poco más y con sus dedos acomodó un poco ahora sus particularmente largos cabellos. Sus característicos bucles al frente y lisos por detrás.

Sonrió.

Regresó hasta donde se encontraba su maleta y la cerró. La llevó hasta la entrada de su casa y precedió a coger una chaqueta negra y a colocársela antes de salir. Volvió a levantar su maleta y salió de su casa.

Cuando llegó al campus, fue saludada por muchos de sus compañeros. Aunque ya se había graduado aun acudía a las instalaciones de la universidad, ya que parte del trato con ellos era que no solo fuera una buena estudiante en la carrera que escogiera, sino que además fuera buena para lo que había sido admitida…

La esgrima

Con el pasar de los años, muchas de sus técnicas se vieron perfeccionadas. Si había algo en lo que estaba cien por ciento segura, era en su habilidad para manejar los estoques. Eso era algo que no estuvo en tela de juicio por muchos años.

Hasta que llegó ahí.

Ingresó al gimnasio de la universidad. Un gran espacio donde se podía ver practicar a muchos otros atletas. Gimnastas, luchadores, corredores, pesistas...ella los conocía a cada uno de ellos ya que pronto, al igual que ella, pertenecerían a la crema y nata de sus respectivas categorías.

Saludo cordialmente a uno de los chicos que se encontraban entrenando y este le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola, Juri". Le dijo el hombre.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" . Le preguntó.

"Pues un poco mejor, gracias. El doctor me dijo que podía seguir practicando siempre y cuando no hiciera mucho esfuerzo". Entonces el señaló su rodilla la cual llevaba puesta una especie de faja. "No es nada severo al menos. ¿Y qué tal vas tú? Tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

"Por el momento tan solo los dolores del entrenamiento". Ella le contestó con franqueza. "Ya sabes que mi entrenador es un tanto exigente.

"Eso es cierto". Contestó el hombre mientras comenzaba a hacer algunos ejercicios de calentamiento. "Será mejor que llegues ya. No vaya a ser que se moleste".

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego". Se despidió y siguió su camino. Al llegar al otro extremo del gimnasio vio a su ya muy incomodo entrenador y a peculiar compañera de entrenamiento.

"Así que por fin llegas". Le dijo la joven. Era una chica de piel casi blanca, con cabellos largos y negro al igual que sus ojos y estaban atados delicadamente en una coleta.

"Lo lamento". Juri dijo apenada. "Lamento llegar tarde entrenador". Volteó a ver al hombre mientras hacía una reverencia.

"No te preocupes niña". Le contestó. "Hoy estoy de buen humor así que no reprocharé por ello".

"Entonces comenzaré a cambiarme"

"Sí, hazlo y apresúrate para el calentamiento o harás que cambie de humor…otra vez".

Juri tan solo sonrió ante esto y se dirigió hasta los camerinos. Su entrenador era muy especial. Era muy conocido en su medio no solo por ser un gran especialista en la esgrima, sino también por su particular carácter. Como consecuencia de ello, pocas personas se atrevían a entrenar con él. Las únicas personas que lograron completar el entrenamiento con él habían logrado buenas posiciones en las grandes competencias internacionales.

Había logrado conversar con muchos ex 'alumnos' del Entrenador y sus respuestas siempre habían sido las mismas. Muy pocos pero muy buenos.

¡Y ella pensó que sabía demasiado!

A Juri se le había dado la oportunidad de prepararse con otros entrenadores, pero ella sabía bien que si cambia por uno que fuera más 'amable' su reputación como esgrimista se vería estropeada.

Adorando el reto, se puso con él y gracias a ello, supo que necesitaba más práctica de lo que imaginó.

Para su buena suerte, no estaba sola. Junto con ella se unió, Shizuka, la joven de cabellos negros con quien compartía la mayor parte de su día. Al igual que Juri, Shizuka decidió colocarse con el Entrenador solo para saber 'como era una entrenamiento intenso'.

De las dos, Shizuka no recibía tanta presión como ella, ya que al parecer Juri podía llegar a ser más prometedora que la otra.

Al terminar de colocarse su uniforme, cogió sus guantes, la mascareta y su florete. Cuando salió de los vestidores ya se encontraba ahí dos de los ayudantes del Entrenador.

"Muy bien, chicos". Dijo el hombre "Ya está aquí. Es hora de trabajar".

Juri sonrió y al ponerse sus guantes, cubrió su rostro con la máscara.

_'Bueno…Aquí vamos otra vez'_

* * *

Era una rutina de casi todos los días. Despertar, entrenar, trabajar y dormir. Casi todo era un ritual a excepción de algunas cosas que, por su naturaleza podrían ser diferentes.

Aquel día, saliendo de la universidad se encontró con Shizuka en el camino. Al verla ella sonrió. Parecía una mujer de negocios al vestirse con un saco y falda negra. Se encontraba hablando por teléfono mientras miraba a sus alrededores. Al acercarse, ella inmediatamente colgó y la saludo.

"¿Cómo estás?". Shizuka le preguntó.

"Agotada". Dijo suspirando. "Sabes bien que el Entrenador tiene cierta empatía por mí…".

"Jajaja Es como la hija que nunca tuvo". Le comentó Shizuka. "Tiene todas sus esperanzas puestas en ti".

"Si es que soy como su hija…pues prefiero ser una pariente más lejano". Contestó. "¿Quieres que te ayude con tu maleta".

"Qué amable eres…". Shizuka contestó con ironía mientras continuó caminando. "Gracias".

"Eso suena como si no fuera nunca amable". Juri dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Me haces parecer una animal".

"Bueno, al menos no conmigo".

"Mmm…¿Será por qué no eres una dama del todo?"

"¿Qué? No vuelvas a decir eso…" y con ello Shizuka le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo. Juri hizo un leve gesto de dolor mientras se bromeaba con ella.

"Te llevo a tu casa ¿De acuerdo?". No era una pregunta, más bien una orden.

"Está bien".

Ambas llegaron hasta los estacionamientos, Juri metió las maletas en la parte trasera del automóvil mientras Shizuka la miraba 'inquisitivamente'

Juri conocía muy bien los juegos de ella. Si bien aparentaba ser una mujer sumamente refinada y delicada, Juri sabía que era todo lo contrario.

La primera vez en que ofreció llevarla a su casa se llevó con la sorpresa que Shizuka era una chica que le agradaba experimentar de mil y un maneras, tanto que si algo le interesaba, no se detendría hasta satisfacer su curiosidad.

Sonriendo, Juri abrió la puerta y a modo de broma le dijo "Adelante, mi Princesa".

"Muchas gracias, mi príncipe".

Juri cerró la puerta y subió al auto en el asiento del conductor. Ambas jóvenes se miraron y se rieron. Encendió el automóvil y entraron en la pista. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Shizuka se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego dedicarle una sonrisa propia de ella.

Así era su relación. Juri flirteaba con Shizuka y viceversa. Nunca hubo nada malicioso ni serio en esos coqueteos, simplemente era un juego para cada una.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando regreso a su casa. Encendió las luces de su casa y vio como todo se iluminaba. El gran ventanal que daba a la calle, los muebles, el enorme televisor, un librero y una repisa donde se encontraban todos sus trofeos, era lo primero que lograba verse al ingresar. La cocina estaba en una de las habitaciones adyacentes, así como su dormitorio.

Llevó su maleta hasta la habitación y comenzó a desempacar. Una vez terminado con su tarea se dirigió al baño y comenzó a su 'rutina' de bañarse.

Dejó que el agua cayera libremente mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la pared, como si durmiera. Cuando el agua fría comenzaba a tener efectos en su cuerpo, despertaba de sus 'sueños' y se lavaba.

Al salir de la ducha se colocó ropas mas cómodas, avanzó hasta el escritorio cerca de su cama , y procedió a encender la pequeña lámpara. Ahí se encontraba algunos de sus apuntos y uno de sus objetos más importantes: su laptop.

Se sentó y la abrió iluminándose mientras lanzaba una ventana.

_**Bolsa de Valores…**_

Comenzó a examinar las páginas que se mostraban y minuciosamente comenzó a leer su contenido.

La familia de Juri era dueña de una de las corporaciones más grandes del país, teniendo inversiones multimillonarias en distintas partes del mundo. Debido a ello, sus acciones estaban cotizadas en las bolsas de valores más importantes del alrededor del mundo y podía llegar a valer considerablemente.

Al ser la más joven de su familia, fue su hermana mayor quien asumió la responsabilidad de guiar el imperio corporativo en lugar de sus padres. Juri consideró que era muy apropiado, ya que su hermana poseía la actitud necesaria para poder guiar a todos los que dependía de esa compañía.

Sin embargo, ¿qué pasó con ella?

Para su hermana, la labor que Juri hacía en la esgrima, no era una 'labor' propiamente dicha. Para ella era tan solo un pasatiempo que traían algunos 'beneficios' pero eso era todo. Le decía que dejara de jugar y que comenzará una verdadera profesión.

Suspiró.

La quería mucho, pero a veces la agobiaba demasiado.

_'Por suerte, aquí estaba mi profesión, hermana…'_

Ya hacía un tiempo que su habilidad para los negocios había sido descubierta. No supo bien cómo ni por qué pero aquel día en que hizo su primera compra de acciones fue el mejor de todos. Su hermana solía burlarse de ella por su falta de conocimiento en los negocios, hasta que el punto de volverse una molestia.

Así que, para probarle lo contrario, contacto con el corredor de bolsa de la compañía y pidió comprar acciones de una pequeña compañía. Aunque para muchos fue una locura, nunca imaginó que esa pequeña empresa se convertiría en una corporación multimillonaria, y como ella era una de las pocas personas que invirtió en semejante negocio, naturalmente que sus dividendos fueron altísimos.

Su hermana pensó que era un simple golpe de suerte, pero luego que ella volviera a realizar su segunda inversión, esta vez en una compañía de alimentos, y le trajera grandes ganancias, significaba que la chica no solo era suertuda. Era una trébol de cuatro hojas, una pata de conejo para la empresa familiar.

Inmediatamente fue colocada como accionista mayoritario y aunque todas las inversiones requerían ser aprobadas por junta, Juri siempre tenía la última palabra. Ya sea cual fuera su decisión, la chica siempre acertaba. Nunca lo pensaba, simplemente respondía y siempre acertaba.

Con lo que había ganado podría retirarse temprano si lo quisiera. Pero otra vez, ella simplemente lo hacía por la emoción de ganar. De no quedar atrás, de seguir adelante. Solo por querer 'jugar a la bolsa'.

Sonrió al ver que todo era como lo había imaginado. Todo era una flecha hacia arriba. Todo subía y por lo tanto valía dinero en cantidades enormes.

Sin duda era una ganadora…

Era brillante…

Podía tener el dinero que quería

Y hacer lo que quería….

Pero…

Apagó la laptop y se levantó hasta los grandes ventanales y miró la ciudad.

La soledad, nuevamente…

Llenar ese espacio con triunfos, no era suficiente. Su vida parecía no tener ningún sentido a pesar de todo. Era patético…

_'Más que patético…_

_¡Miserable!'_

Su mente siempre divagaba cuando mira el horizonte desde su 'jaula de cristal'.

_'¿Dónde estarás en estos momentos…?_

_¿En qué estarás pensando…?'_

Su rostro se llenó de dolor al recordar lo mal que habían terminado las cosas. No pudo darse oportunidad de arreglarlas antes de irse. Y es que ella tampoco lo había hecho.

Ella era una chica muy inocente pero Juri sabía muy bien que era muy impulsiva podía ser muy rencorosa. Y, ahora que literalmente la había dejado, con seguridad estaría odiándola nuevamente.

Esta vez fue Juri quien la dejó atrás y aunque fue su decisión, no podía evitar lamentarse. Simplemente no podía reemplazarla con tanta facilidad.

Sacudió su cabeza un poco y se dirigió a la cocina, cogió una lata y lo abrió, comenzando a beber.

_'Nada puede salvarme…de tu veneno._

_Aun mis manos siguen llenas de mi propios problemas._

_No puedo liberarme'_

Apagó todas las luces y rezó porque la noche le otorgara un poco de paz.

...

* * *

**DuranDuran**

Si bueno, después de muchos años decidí continuar con la historia, puesto que realmente quedaron muchos cabos sueltos y porque me pareció que el final de la anterior era muy injusto para Juri …y quizás un tanto para Shiori. (ojala les guste)

Bueno si no sabes a que historia me refiero pues haz click en flecha para atrás, de tu navegador, y ponte a leerla.

Espero sus opiniones, sé que no es mucho pero les prometo que publicaré más la próxima vez. :D

Saludos


	2. Recuerdos

**EL COLOR DE LOS MILAGROS  
**

Shoujo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos…**_

Temprano por la mañana, Juri se encontraba alistándose para una especie de 'examen'. El equipo de esgrima de la universidad evaluaba el progreso de los atletas con respecto al entrenamiento recibido en último semestre. Así , podrían saber cuánto habían progresado y si aun hacía falta entrenamiento.

Juri era la sobresalía más que los otros. Sin embargo, a veces solía perder contra su única compañera de entrenamiento, Shizuka.

A pesar de ser muy diestra para su entrenador aun le faltaba mucho por aprender. Aunque la Comisión que los evaluaba, consideraba que sus técnicas era casi perfectas, su entrenador era ultimo en dar su veredicto y , generalmente, eso le quitaba mucho puntaje a Juri.

"Parece que todos ya están aquí". Escuchó decir a Shizuka quien también se preparaba para su evaluación. "El Entrenador está conversando con uno de los jurados".

"Estoy segura de que no esta hablando nada bueno sobre nosotras". Contestó Juri .

"Será solamente de ti. Parece no tener ningún problema conmigo". Dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Para él soy la niña de sus ojos".

"Sí, ya me di cuenta. Y eso no le puedo ganar". Juri sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su amiga. Ella sospechaba que la razón por la que no exigiera tanto de Shizuka era porque sabía que la chica no reaccionaría a menos que ella lo considerara necesario. Era una muy buena esgrimista, podía llegar a las olimpiadas más rápido que la propia Juri, pero su propia flojera y su poco ánimo de participar, hacia que todo quedara atrás. El Entrenador quizás ya no quería gastar saliva en una chica que no iba a comprender el potencial que ella misma poseía.

Pero en cuanto a Juri, quien alguna vez fue temida en el Instituto, ahora debía calmar sus ánimos de orgullo descontrolado, porque su entrenador no era del tipo de aguantar a personas que se considerara unas expertas en el tema. Ella sabía bien que podía llegar mucho más lejos si ella controlaba sus propios sentimientos.

"¡Vamos, chicas. Que las están esperando!" Escucho decir a una de las entrenadores de otro grupo de esgrima.

"Bien, aquí vamos". Shizuka dijo "¿Estás lista?". Juri asintió y salió de los vestidores seguida por su amiga.

El sitio de reunión no era un gimnasio, sino una sala la cual era de un estilo de salón de baile. El suelo brillante ante la luz de grandes ventanales, el techo iluminado con candelabros y las paredes tapizadas finamente con símbolos un tanto góticos.

Juri se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a lo que sería una especie de arena de combate. El árbitro del encuentro se encontraba en el medio mientras esperaba que los primeros contrincantes se colocaran en sus lugares. Al iniciarse todos podían observar los movimientos de los esgrimistas.

Se colocaban en guardia, marchaban, atacaban y algunos regresaban a su guardia. Movimientos que ella conocía muy bien, pero que debía que requerían mucha concentración física y mental. Un mal paso y podía dejar su torso al descubierto permitiéndole al contrincante tocarla.

Muchos lograban sacar buenos puntos, pero otros terminaban desaprobados, lo cual era muy frustrante, porque eso significaba que no tendría oportunidad de ser parte del equipo que representara a la universidad al momento de ser seleccionados para entrar a competencia de carácter internacional. Ella sentía que podía lograrlo, sin embargo, sentía no tenía el necesario entrenamiento aun.

"Ah…es tu turno" Le escuchó decir a Shizuka. Ella se levantó de su asiento y caminó la arena. Saludo su contrincante colocándose la máscara, comenzó el duelo…

* * *

Al final de día solo ella y Shizuka había quedado al último. Hubo varios 'toques' en cada una, pero quedaron muy parejas.

"¡Fue muy injusto!" se quejó Shizuka mientras dejaba su taza de café sobre el plato. El sonido que emitió evidenciaba su disconformidad con el resultado.

"No soy la culpable que decidieran darme el punto a mi" Juri le comentó con una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su café. "Además el movimiento que hiciste fue muy imprudente. Eres tan predecible, a veces".

"Sí, bueno. Ahora soy yo la que tendrá problemas. El Entrenador me tendrá un sermón para cuando regrese". Al decir esto Shizuka dio un pesado suspiro.

"Sí, claro". Contestó. La verdad era que quizás no le reprocharía nada. La mujer de cabellos negros no era tan reprochada por sus errores.

Si hubiese sido yo…segura que me lo sacaría en cara por un mes.

"¿Qué piensas hacer estos días? Recuerda que ya no tenemos que entrenar hasta dentro de un par de semanas"

"No lo sé. Quizás me quede en casa descansando. No tengo muchas cosas a las que dedicarme". Encogió un poco sus hombros mientras desviaba su mirada a un lado. Era mujer de costumbres así que quizás cualquier cosa diferente podría resultarle una molestia.

Fue que entonces vio a una mujer. Se encontraba sentada en una mesa un tanto alejada a la de ellas. Juri pudo ver que la extraña mujer tenía unos lentes oscuros y llevaba puesto un vestido oscuro que llegaba hasta los muslos. Como llevaba un vestido bastante corto, al cruzar sus piernas, Juri podía ver absolutamente todo.

Para evitar levantar sospechas de su interés regresó a lo que le hablaba Shizuka "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Pues, verás…"comenzó "Voy hacer un pequeño viaje fuera de la región. Solo por un par de días, para ver algo distinto a los edificios de la ciudad y…"

"¿Y…?"

"Pensé que si tal vez te gustaría venir".

Juri la miró con un poco de escepticismo y mientras dejaba su tasa en el plato, le preguntó "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho con mi amiga?"

Shizuka se rió un poco y luego le dio un leve punta pie en la pierna, por debajo de la mesa.

"Es que tu nunca me invitas a salir contigo". Juri confesó con una sonrisa mientras volvía a tomar de la taza. "¿Por qué ahora me invitas de repente?"

"Bueno, la verdad es que…" comenzó a hablar con cierto nerviosismo.

"La verdad es…"

"Mira…". Explicaba. "¿Recuerdas ese chico que entrena en el equipo de lucha greco-romana? Aquel que me invitó a cenar hace ya más de un mes".

"Eso creo".

"Pues, en realidad es él quien me ha invitado a hacer ese viaje y…no es que no me guste, pero sería mejor si fuera con alguien más".

"Pero ¿Crees que soy tu niñera? Definitivamente no". Juri dijo con cierta molestia. "Además, si no querías ir le hubieses dicho que no".

"Pero no quería rechazarlo así".

"¿Entonces?" Esto era ridículo.

"¿Y qué tal si sucede algo?"

"No creo que existan animales salvajes".

"No me refiero a eso. Si no a ÉL".

"Pues quizás te enseñe algo de lucha greco-romana". Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Shizuka volvió a darle un punta pie y luego tomó de su taza de café. Miró el reloj en su muñeca e inmediatamente dejo de beber.

"Es Tarde, tengo una cita".

"¿Con el luchador, quizás?"

"Ja muy gracioso…"contestó con ironía. Cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse. "Piénsalo ¿eh?"

"Espera…" Juri dijo mientras la veía prepararse para retirarse. "¿No piensas pagar lo que pediste?"

"No, ya que para eso estas tú". Juri hizo un gesto de molestia mientras dejaba que Shizuka le diera un beso en la mejilla a modo de despidida "Eres una dulzura…"

"Sí, gracias…" Contestó con desagrado y siguió tomando su café. Su amiga era así. Ya eran varias veces que le hacía lo mismo. Siempre consumía cosas particularmente caras y ella tenía que pagarlas en su lugar. No le incomodaba del todo ya que tenía dinero suficiente asi que complacer algunos caprichos de su 'amiga', no era un problema.

Sin embargo a veces era demasiado…

Dejó su tasa y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Vio a la mujer nuevamente.

La mujer de los cabellos azules…

Juri se acomodó en su asiento. Dio un suspiro y se preparó para lo que tal vez sería un gran discurso.

La mujer se sentó con mucho cuidado en el sitio que había ocupado Shizuka y con cuidado se quitó los lentes.

El silencio entre ambas podría pasar como un total incomodidad para las personas extrañas, pero en realidad se trataba de una lucha entre ella para saber quien dominaba a la otra. Juri solo podía pensar en cómo los años habían cambiado la apariencia de la joven quien ya ahora era una mujer.

Sonrió un poco y suavizo su mirada, a forma de declararse derrotada por la mirada de la extraña mujer.

"Si las miradas mataran…" Comenzó Juri. "…ya estaría muerta, Kozue".

"Veo que aun no has cambiado nada" Le contestó "Sigues siendo el noble 'príncipe' " Dijo esto refiriéndose a la pequeña 'lucha' de miradas.

"En cambio tu sí. Ahora ya no eres una niña. Si que has crecido".

"¿Acaso dices que te gustaba más cuando era joven". Contestó ante la mirada poco convencida de Juri.

"Nada de eso". Dijo mientras su cuerpo volvía a la vida y regresaba a su café.

"¿Y con quién hablabas?".

"Una amiga".

"¿Amiga?"

"Sí".

El silencio nuevamente.

"¿Y bien?" Continuó Kozue.

"¿Bien qué?"

"…es raro que tengas amigos" .Decía Kozue. "Sobretodo amigos así".

"¿Acaso estas celosa? Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Al menos no después de tantos años".

Kozue simplemente sonrió ante esto. Era cierto que algunas cosas habían cambiado, pero otras no tanto.

Si tan solo las cosas no cambiarán.

"La última vez que nos vimos, estabas tan fuera de ti, que apenas pudimos hablar". Dijo Kozue.

"Perdóname…". Dijo apenada. "Estaba algo preocupada, que no pude prestarle atención a nada ese día".

Kozue suspiró "Eso sospechaba".

Ambas sonrieron cuando Juri decidió cambiar de tema.

"¿Y cómo te va?"

"Bien…" Dijo con cierta parsimonia. "Estoy tomando unos días de descanso antes de volver a mis quehaceres diarios. Los proyectos de mi hermano no se venden solos".

La sonrisa de Juri se aminoró antes de hablar "Esta…¿Cómo esta?"

"Él se encuentra bien". Dijo Kozue mientras bajaba la mirada. "Sigue componiendo canciones…"

Juri sonrió con un poco de melancolía. Al igual que ella, Miki también seguía un sueño. Había escuchado varias de sus canciones que ahora estaban compilándose en álbumes los cuales seguro se vendían bastante bien.

"Sabes que soy un fan de él". Comenzó Juri. "Pero me preguntaba ¿desde cuándo tocas con él?

Kozue desvió su mirada "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No soy una experta pero conozco el estilo de tu hermano". Juri dijo . "Siempre buscando aquel 'brillo' en los tonos. Parece ser que ya lo recuperó…" Diciendo esto último miró de forma inquisitiva a Kozue.

Kozue no quiso responder a eso, ya que de nada valía negar lo que era evidente. Si decía una mentira era probable que Juri no se lo creyera. La mujer era muy perceptiva.

"Pero…"

Juri la observó con más gentiliza al notar que su voz se tornaba triste.

"…últimamente no ha necesitado mi ayuda."

* * *

Cuando regresó a su casa ya era de noche. Los cielos estaban libres de nubes, tanto que podía ver las estrellas con mucha claridad. Los pequeños faroles se veían opacados ante esa intensa oscuridad. El aire era puro que al respirar podía sentir cada molécula de su cuerpo temblar ante tal frescura.

Si tan solo las cosas estuvieran mejor, podría disfrutar de tal ambiente.

Pero ella sabía bien que tenía muchos problemas que no están resueltos. Antes podía dejarlo a la suerte, pero ahora ya no podía permitirse ese lujo. Ya no podía porque los problemas eran mayores a los que tenía en su juventud.

Una disputa entre novios, los desacuerdos entre sus padres, el divorcio de ellos…todo eso lo soporto sin chistar ni un poco. Al fin y al cabo, todo eso poco le importaba ya.

Suspiró con pesadez al llegar a la puerta de su casa. Al entrar, encendió las luces y poco a poco , la estancia se ilumino.

"Ya regresé". Dijo en voz baja. Nadie estaba ahí para escucharla llegar.

Caminó por hasta llegar a las escaleras y , pero antes de subir por ellas, se dirigió a otra de las habitaciones. Se encontraba tan cansada que por unos instantes pensó en olvidarse de todo aunque sea por aquella noche, simplemente para poder descansar con tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, la duda le ganaba y a pesar de estar cansada, sus piernas aun tenían fuerza para llevarla hasta aquel lugar.

_¿En dónde estará? _

Ella sabía bien donde se encontraba. Era raro que él se fuera a algún sitio distinto, ya que a pesar de todo, era un hombre muy simple. Aun permanecía siendo un 'jovencito' correcto.

Caminó hasta llegar a la habitación y con mucho cuidado, abrió las puertas. Estaba oscuro, sin embargo los grandes ventanales lograban abrir paso a la luz de la luna, permitiéndole ver lo suficiente. Fue cuando lo vio.

Se encontraba recostado en sobre el piano con sus brazos cruzados. Por la forma de su respiración parecía estar durmiendo. Kozue entró con cuidado y pudo notar el desastre que su hermano había provocado: Papeles arrugados por doquier, el tacho de la basura repletó. Recogió uno de los papeles y decidió ver su contenido: Notas musicales escritos en el pentagrama, pero muchos de ellos estaban incompletos.

Los dejó a un costado y se acercó a su hermano. Notó que había un copa en cima del piano. Parecía estar casi vacío y a su costado estaba una botella de brandy.

_Así que eso era._

Miki no era un buen bebedor. Un poco de licor ya era suficiente para embriagarlo. Sin embargo, últimamente él había tenido la manía de tomar un poco cada vez que tenia 'bloqueos '. Y a pesar de tomar tan solo un poco, rápidamente se le subía a la cabeza

Kozue negó con la cabeza y levantó a su hermano. Este se despertó.

"¿Kozue?" Preguntó un poco aturdido "¿Qué hora es?"

"Es tarde". Le contestó mientras pasaba un brazo sobre su hombro. "Te llevaré a la cama".

"Noo…". Comenzó a hacer pucheros. "Déjame, puedo solo".

"Esta vez no. Ya no quiero tener que recogerte del suelo otra vez". Dijo sonriendo recordando la última vez que lo llevó a su habitación ¿por qué tenía que beber si le caía tan mal?

El se quejó un poco pero dejo que su hermana lo llevará. Kozue abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo recostó sobre su cama.

"Descansa…". Le dijo mientras lo vio retomar su siesta. Con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la suya.

Cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella.

Estaba cansada de lo mismo. Pudo tolerar tantos problemas, pero la frustración de su hermano era carga para ella.

Podía considerarlo algo infantil, pero a esas alturas de su vida, ya nada era como la infancia.

Lo quería mucho pero a la vez lo odiaba. No importaba cuanto ella se esforzara siempre quedaba en segundo lugar. En su familia ella era la segunda, la menor, la que no sabía nada de la vida. El sobrante.

Perejil…

Su hermano mayor le superaba en creses: El era virtuoso, ella no. Él era mayor que ella y ella era pequeña. Él obedecía y ella era una rebelde. Él era hombre y ella era mujer. Miki no tenía por qué preocuparse de nada. Lo tenía todo. Sentía que si él se equivocaba, sus padres le perdonarían sin problemas y sin dudas.

A pesar de estar divorciados, sus padres estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: la genialidad de su hijo. Aunque ya no se toleraban, ambos aun ejercían bastante control sobre Miki ya que el siempre obedecía a todo lo que le ordenaran. Seguro no quería tener problemas y quería mantener la paz en su familia, pero eso Kozue no lo soportaba.

No lo soportaba porque ella no quería vivir un engaño. Una mentira. Por eso se rebelaba. Por eso decía que él y su hermano eran animales salvajes. Ella dejaba que sus heridas se sanaran solas. No permitía que nadie le ayudara. Por eso…sus padres la rechazaban.

Ya poco le importaba ahora. Su única familia era su hermano quien ahora sufría por no encontrarse a sí mismo. Por no poder encontrar la música de su corazón.

Siempre consideró que recibir ayuda era de débiles, pero ella ayudaba a su hermano. Irónico.

Eso era lo que no quería que Juri viera si la dejaba en su casa.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Déjame llevarte a tu casa…" Le ofreció. "Quiero compensarte por lo de la ultima vez…"_

"_No te molestes. Puedo ir sola"._

"_Está bien". Le dijo mientras sacaba de su abrigo un pequeña tarjeta. "Sí necesitas algo, llámame"._

_Kozue lo recibió y le dio una leve mirada a la tarjeta._

_Por unos instantes_ quiso preguntarle lo que le ocurría, pero prefirió dejarlo tal como estaba.

"Nos vemos".

_**Fin Flashback**_

Recordó la tarjeta que le dio y buscando entre sus pertenencias, la encontró. Al mirar sonrió un poco más tranquila.

Tal vez la llamaría, para poder recordar aquellos momentos que compartieron. Aquellos momentos donde la vida parecía sonreírles y disfrutar de la simpleza de las cosas.

Sonrió melancólicamente. Siendo así

_Tal vez no…_

* * *

**DuranDuran**


	3. Cena y

**EL COLOR DE LOS MILAGROS**

Shoujo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Cena y…**_

Al amanecer, los ánimos parecían haberse calmado. El desayuno parecía ser el único momento de calma en la casa.

No es que hubiera discusiones de grandes gritos, pero el ambiente era igual de hostil que el de la más airada discusión. Basta darse unas miradas de indiferencia o de desprecio para enviar el mensaje que se quería.

Al menos para ella, todo era calma.

"Buen día". Escuchó.

"Buen día". Contestó. Tal vez no todo era calma. "¿Dormiste bien?"

El asintió mientras se servía una taza de café.

Kozue le ignoró. Tan solo era una pregunta de rutina. No era que estuviera interesada del todo. Siguió leyendo la revista que tenia en sus manos y bebió su café como si nada.

Luego, le siguió un largo silencio.

Sus vidas se habían convertido en una actuación rutinaria. Ya no había nada nuevo. El sol salía y todo era igual, solo que esta vez los problemas era mayores. Si bien el padre de ambos los mantenía, eso no había aligerado el peso de se hijos de tremendos padres…

Hermanos gemelos.

Mismo talento.

Mismo futuro.

Mismo éxito.

"Me encontré con Juri". Comenzó.

Miki no dijo nada. parecia indiferente.

"Al menos parece estar mejor que nosotros". Continuaba. "Preguntó por ti".

Aun no contestaba.

"Le dije como estabas…"

Silencio.

Y luego…

"¿Qué le dijiste?". Eso si parecía importarle. Kozue siempre hablaba de mas.

"Que ahora te dedicas a la bebida". Mintió. Talvez era una cuestión de hermanos, pero a Kozue siempre le encantó molestar y pervertir un poco a su ingenuo hermano.

Miki se sintió movido por el comentario. Pensando que su hermano si era capaz de decir semejante cosa, su ceño se frunció.

"Andas envenenándote".

El chico no dijo nada pero su mirada siguió siendo la misma.

"Tu eres la culpable".

"¿Y ahora por qué?"

Miki se levantó se dirigió hacia a ella. Muy molesto.

"Ella también ha probado tu veneno".

Kozue sentía que de los dos, ella llevaba una carga mayor. Como siempre cuestionaba las ordenes, o simplemente, ni las obedecía, fue catalogada como 'rebelde'. Una chica que probablemente no tendría futuro en la vida mas que la de gastar el dinero de la familia y vivir bajo la sombra de todos y la de su hermano.

Pero Miki debería de estar pasándola mejor que ella. El padre siempre preguntaba de por él que de la propia Kozue. Pensó que al casarse con su nueva esposa, ella y su hermano estarían en condiciones igualitarias.

Sin embargo…

… siempre fue su hermano.

Solo esperaba que por lo menos sus padres no terminaran por darle la espalda.

Al menos…no a Miki.

El no se lo merecía.

* * *

Miraba la pantalla de la laptop una y otra vez, tratando de descifrar algunos números. La lista mostraba todas las acciones posibles de comprar y todas las acciones que podía vender. Lo único que podía hacer en días de tanto ocio, era el revisar como iban sus inversiones.

Podía perder miles, pero ganaba millones.

Pero siendo ella no era tan superficial, poco le importaba.

Cambio la pagina y entró a una de noticias.

Entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"¿Aló?". Contestó y al reconocer la voz, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Hola. ¿Cómo has estado?". Decía Juri. "Hasta que al fin llamas".

"_¿Qué te puedo decir? He tenido mucho que hacer últimamente"._

"Si ya lo veo…". Contestaba mientras volvia a mirar la laptop y cambia a una pagina en especial. Ahí pudo ver la foto de un viejo amigo. "Asi que ahora eres fiscal".

"_Bueno, valió la pena codearse con algunos de los peces gordos por aquí, ¿no te parece?"_

"En lo absoluto". Juri decía. "Estoy segura que lo conseguiste por propio merito Touga. Se que has estado trabajando duro para llegar tan lejos".

"_Lo mismo puedo decir de ti"_. Contestaba Touga. _"He sabido que te va bien en tus practicas de esgrima. Lo leí en la pagina de la universidad"._

"No ha sido tanto como me gustaría". Le decía con cierta decepcion. "Aun no creo que este del todo preparada para las siguientes olimpiadas…Talvez para la siguiente".

"_No debes sentirte mal. Todavia nada se ha dicho"._

Juri sonrió. "¿Y cómo está, Nanami?".

"_Se encuentra bien. Ahora se encarga de los negocios de la familia, luego…luego de que yo les dijera nuestros padres que estudiaría derecho"._

"¿Oh? ¿Es que acaso vuestros padres no están de acuerdo con tu asignación?"

"_Nunca han estado de acuerdo con nada de lo que hacia. Ellos esperaban que me dedicara a dirigir el negocio familiar y eso no estaba en mis planes"._

"Supongo que a Nanami tampoco le gustó la idea".

"_Menuda reprimenda que me gané por parte de ella"._ Dijo suspirando mientras recordaba. _"Pero fue la única que a pesar de todo no me ha rechazado por mi elección. Después de todo es mi hermana ¿sabes?"._

"Me alegro por ti, amigo".

"_Pero deberías ver con quién trabajaré"_. Dijo Touga un poco más animado.

"Es cierto". Juri volvió a cambiar la pagina viendo otra articulo con otra foto. "Saionji…Siempre con esa cara de ladrillo". Observó con una sonrisa. La foto mostraba al hombre de cabellos verdes en esquivando las preguntas de los periodistas.

"_Ahora que están en la Division Anti-Narcoticos, le ha ido muy bien ¿no lo crees asi?"._

"No hay duda que es el trabajo ideal para el. Seguro que le estará dando a golpes a unos cuantos traficantes". Juri decía. Conocia bien a Saionji. Cierto que en su juventud fue un hombre tosco y violento, pero ahora había madurado. Se había convertido en un hombre muy valiente. Pocas personas podían salir a enfrentarse a tales criminales.

"_En eso tienes razón. Sera difícil trabajar con el, pero se que ambos conseguiremos hacer que este trabajo funcione, al menos eso espero"._

"Seguro…". Juri dijo, pero mientras hablaba notó que el teléfono comenzó a emitir un leve sonido. "Disculpame, Touga. Pero estoy recibiendo otra llamada. Te veo luego". Y colgó.

"¿Hola?"

* * *

Por la noche, juri se encontraba manejando por las calles. Se detuvo en una luz roja y miró su reloj de muñeca.

Aun había tiempo.

¿Debía comprarle flores o algo?

No…Eso no funcionaba con ella…

Kozue la había llamado pidiéndole reunirse. Cuando Juri le había entregado su numero telefónico, no esperaba que lo usara tan pronto, y mucho menos para que salieran juntas.

_Luz verde…_

Pusó en marcha el carro y condujo hasta el punto de encuentro. Al estacionarse notó que se traba de un restaurante muy elegante.

Al menos tiene buen gusto dijo. Bajo del auto y se acomodó sastre negro que llevaba y se dirigió a la entrada

Adentro noto que el lugar estaba muy tranquilo. Las luces estaban bajas y el sonido del piano lo convertía en un sitio agradable. Con la mirada comenzó a buscar a Kozue y la encontró sentada en una mesa casi en el centro del restaurante.

"Perdona si es que llegué tarde". Dijo Juri mientras se sentaba.

"No te preocupes". Contestaba Kozue mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa. "No lo has hecho".

Juri no dijo nada mas y comenzó a observar nuevamente el lugar. Por algún motivo no quería verla a Kozue.

"¿Podemos ordenar, Juri?" Kozue le dijo sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

"Ah…si por supuesto".

Kozue hizo un gesto con la mano y un mesero se acercó inmediatamente. Kozue comenzó a decir lo que, supuestamente, comerían ambas. Cuando terminó , el mesero se apartó.

"Espera…". Dijo Juri. "Yo no he pedido nada".

"No te preocupes. Ya he pedido por ti".

Juri hizo frunció un poco su ceño, extrañada por esta extraño comportamiento.

"Espero que sea algo que me guste". Le decía a Kozue mientras veía venir a dos meseros quienes le mostraban dos botella de vinos distintos a Kozue. Esta, ignorando a Juri, eligio una de ellas y el mesero procedió a servirla.

_Si esta fuera su casa y ella fuera la que hiciera la comida, pensaría que me quiere envenenar…_

"Espero que sea de tu agrado". Kozue dijo luego de tomar un poco de vino de su propia copa. "Este lugar es propiedad de mi familia al igual que varios locales"

Juri se detuvo en seco antes de beber el vino.

_Quizás si quiera envenenarme…_

La cena prosiguió en silencio. Ambas comían sus respectivos platos mientras intentaban esquivar la mirada de la otra. Bueno, al menos Juri intentaba esquivarla. Kozue había intentado posar su azul mirada sobre los ojos turquesa de la esgrimista sin conseguirlo. ¿Por qué la esquivaba tanto?

Cuando ambas terminaron, Kozue decidió hablar.

"Y dime…¿sigues con esa chica con la que estabas hablando el otro dia?"

_Con que de eso se trataba._

"¿Shizuka?". Contestó tratando de seguirle la corriente. "Es solo una amiga".

"Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo con ella". Volvio a decir para luego darle otro sorbo a su vino. "¿Por qué no la acompañaste a donde quería ir?"

"¿Estuviste escuchando?" Juri dijo con una sonrisa "Sino te conociera bien Kozue, diría que estas celosa". Con eso ultimo Juri comenzó a beber de su copa

Kozue la observó de reojo mientras bebía un poco de su vino.

Ninguna cedía.

"¿Sabes?" Comenzó Kozue. "Tu fuista la única persona con la que tuve un orgasmo"

A Juri le costó bastante no atorarse.

Quizás, alguien tenía que ceder.

"¿En serio?". Dijo Juri tratando de mantener su postura. La esgrimista no podia creer la osadía de Kozue para decir tal cosa en publico.

"Por supuesto". La mirada de Kozue lo decía todo.

Por eso Juri la esquivaba como sea. Sabía que cuando Kozue se lo proponía, su mirada podía ser muy penetrante. Era como un tigre que había puesto sus ojos sobre su presa.

_No…quizás es una tigresa…una tigresa en celos._

La pantera (Juri) se veía como un inofensivo gatito.

En eso sintió que 'algo' se deslizaba por su pierna. Algo la rozaba suavemente.

Kozue simplemente miraba la reacción de Juri. Si bien ella no parecía inmutarse demasiado, supo que su 'caricia' resultaba efecto cuando Juri desvió su mirada intentar concentrarse en algo más.

Kozue sonrió y de repente, 'abandonó' la pierna de su compañera.

Juri observó confusa a la chica salvaje mientras esta se levantaba intempestivamente.

"¿Nos vamos?"

Juri solo asintió y la siguió.

* * *

Al entrar a la casa de Juri, esta ya no pudo soportarlo y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Kozue se aferro desesperadamente a Juri como si intentara evitar que se fuera. Por su parte, la esgrimista sentía un golpe de adrenalina a tal punto que alzó del suelo a la joven quien se sorprendió por la fuerza que tenia.

Juri la llevo hasta uno de los muebles de la sala y la recostó. Kozue la soltó y siguió besando sus labios mientras intentaba quitarle la ropa.

En ese instante la esgrimista parecía detenerse en sus acciones, emitió un leve quejido. Casi molesta.

Kozue lo notó.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasa?". Preguntó preocupada, ya había logrado quitarle el saco que llevaba puesto y ya estaba procediendo a hacer lo mismo con su blusa.

"No puedo". Dijo.

"¿No puedes?". Dijo Kozue extrañada. "Lo estas haciendo bien…"

"¡No!". Dijo angustiada. "No es eso… Es que…"

Kozue la observó bien. La respiración de la mujer de ojos turquesa era acelerada. "¿Qué sucede?".

Juri bajó la mirada mientras se alejaba de Kozue. La jovencita se preocupó por Juri.

"No es justo…" comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba.

"No es justo que solo me hayas llamado para 'esto'". Finalmente dijo.

Kozue se incorporó y la observó. Su mirada se entristeció. La vio tan triste, tan melancolica...

_Tan solitaria..._

"No es justo…no lo es". Mascullaba las palabras. Miro brevemente a su la joven de cabellos azules y regreso su mirada al suelo.

El silencio se hizo sumamente incomodo y sintiendo que 'llamas' se habían apagado, Juri comenzó a recorger su saco.

Sin embargo, Kozue la detuvo. Sintio su manos sobre su rostro y con cuidado la obligó a mirarla. Se sintió completamente cautivada. Pensó que quizás Kozue era la mujer mas bella del mundo.

Después de muchos años, Kozue se había vuelto en toda una mujer.

"Yo no quiero usarte". Le dijo Kozue mientras besaba suavemente sus labios. "Aun me gustas mucho, Juri".

La esgrimista estaba muy confundida. No sabia si creer en ella o no. No sabia si gritarle o quedarse callada.

De cualquier forma, si Kozue veía algunas lagrimas en los ojos de Juri, nunca se lo perdonaría.

"Perdoname". Sorprendentemente Juri se disculpó.

Kozue negó con su cabeza y dudarlo la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo como la mujer de cabellos naranjas le respondia el gesto de la misma manera.

_Lo siento Juri…_

_Lo siento_

_

* * *

_

Ahora debía ser muy cautelosa. Ya eran las altas horas de la noche y el silencio había inundado la habitación. Lo único que podía escuchar era la calmada respiración de la esgrimista mientras dormía plácidamente sobre la cama.

Kozue sabía bien que esto temiraria siendo un problema. Sabia que era como abrir una caja de pandora. El extraño comportamiento de 'amiga' solo podia significar una cosa: Se sentía muy sola. Habían pasado varios años y estaba segura de que no había estado nadie desde entonces.

Por fuera parecía que nada le afectaba. Que la soledad era algo normal para ella. La realidad era distinta.

Su alma lo pedía.

Su cuerpo lo pedía.

Y sin embargo, ella misma se impuso esta 'castidad'. Lo tenía todo. Una gran carrera, un gran empresa, mucho dinero, pero aun le falta algo…

Alguien…Alguien que ella conocía muy bien.

_Aun la espera_

…_aun la ama…_

* * *

**.:DuranDuran:.**


	4. La Junta

**EL COLOR DE LOS MILAGROS**

Shoujo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo 4: La Junta**

Las oficinas de la compañía familiar se encontraban ubicadas en la zona comercial de la ciudad. El sitio era estratégico pues así permitía una mejor comunicación con las importantes firmas. Aquella mañana se llevaría a cabo una reunión del directorio con los accionistas mas importantes de la empresa. Juri se vio obligada a asistir, bajo las constantes insistencias de su hermana mayor y la de sus padres. Ese día era supuestamente su día libre, pero que lamentablemente había coincidido con la reunión de una junta "impostergable".

La idea de pasar el resto del día encerrada en una sala de conferencias, le resulto una gran molestia. No solo tendría que estar sentada escuchando lo que parecería un debate bastante largo, sino que también tendría que soportar el ser ignorada durante la reunión.

Sentados en una mesa redonda en el piso más alto del edificio iluminados por los grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz solar, hombres y mujeres trataban de llegar a un acuerdo. En medio de la discusión, trato de preguntarle a la mujer a su costado lo que se trataba.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó a la mujer. Ella levanto su mirada y se acomodo los lentes. Juri le conocía muy bien a la jovencita. Midori era una mujer joven con una hoja de vida impecable. Desde que había sido asignada como su secretaria, Juri se había salvado de muchos problemas. No solo manejaba su agenda sino que también estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en la compañía. Era amable y también muy seria. Era fuerte y decidida. Juri sabía bien que la mujer podía llegar a ser lo que ella quisiera, pero no comprendía porque no lo hacía. Supuso que ella también era mujer en un hombre de hombres. La esgrimista agradecía a los dioses por su llegada ya que si no hubiese sido por ella, estaría ahogada en problemas.

-Antes de ayer un grupo del directorio acordó el ingreso de capital foráneo para solventar algunas deudas adquiridas en los últimos años. Han permitido la entrada de un nuevo accionista.

-¿Alguien dices? –dijo la esgrimista. -¿Quién?

-Es el hombre sentado al frente de nosotros. –dijo la mujer con una voz mas baja. –Algunos directores no están contentos con su ingreso. Creen que es una amenaza para sus inversiones.

Juri sonrio un poco por lo bajo mientras baja la mirada. ¿Desde cuando un negocio de millones debería dar confianza? Sin embargo, era consciente de que todo funcionaba en razón de esa misma confianza. La empresa dependía de las inversiones de distintas personas. Juri conocía a muchos de ellos sin duda. Los casos más comunes eran los corredores de bolsa que representaban al trabajador común o a una viejita que buscaba incrementar su pensión, pero también estaban los casos más extraños: habían actores y actrices, cantantes y deportistas. Hasta incluso un director de películas para adultos. En fin, si eso era lo que constituía el capital de su familia, el ingreso de un legítimo inversionista no tenía por qué dar temor.

La mujer siguió apuntando en su libreta lo que se comentaba en la reunión. La mujer de cabellos naranjos agradecía de que por los menos, los miembros de la junta se condujeran con atino y no se desesperaran. Aunque no era una discusión acalorada, se podía sentir la tensión entre ellos.

-No recuerdo haber visto esa caída. –dijo Juri despacio y lo suficientemente suave para que la otra mujer lo escuchara.

-Pasó hace un par de días. –le explicaba. –Ya sabe cómo es…buscan ganar más sin costo alguno. Su padre está molesto por esto.

-Genial… -contestó molesta. Por eso no quería ir a esas reuniones ¿Qué se suponía que podía haber hecho? –¿Y su nombre?

-Jingu Akira.

-Pero ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza?

-Algunos miembros aseguran que los negocios del Sr. Jingu no son enteramente legítimos.

Juri pareció fruncir el ceño ante la obstinación de los demás miembros de la junta. Miró con atención los papeles y trato de buscar algo para ayudar a este extraño hombre. Extraño, porque no parecía molestarse por las acusaciones que recibía ni parecía sentirse decepcionado ante la posibilidad de recibir una denegatoria de su "generosa contribución".

-Si me permiten decir algo… -comenzó. Atrajo las miradas atentas de todos los presentes. Se sintió algo intimidada ante el repentino cambio, pero a pesar de ello, continuó, esta vez dirigiéndose al hombre en cuestión.

-Debe saber que esta compañía ha permanecido en el control de mi familia por muchos años. Ningún extraño esta permitido en tocar lo que por derecho nos pertenece.

Hasta ese momento, los ojos de los presentes parecían haberse abierto un poco mas. Estaba poniéndose una soga en el cuello.

-Sin embargo… -trató de seguir con la misma seguridad. –Esta compañía también se ha forjado con la intervención de esos extraños. Es obvio que nuestra preocupación para evitar que lo de afuera pueda arruinar lo que palmo a palmo mi familia a construido por generaciones se desplome, también es obvio nuestra imperante necesidad de recurrir a capital externo para poder sobrevivir en esta…jungla empresarial.

Tomo un poco de aire y esta vez se dirigió a los directores.

-Por ese motivo, solicito a los miembros de esta junta en tomar en cuenta esa necesidad. De nuestras decisiones, miles de trabajadores dependen, incluyéndoles.

Y con eso Juri se sentó nuevamente y espero calmadamente la respuesta de los miembros de la junta quienes ya intercambiaban miradas discretas entre si, como indicando que ya tenían una decisión.

-Bien…-. Comenzó el presidente la junta. –Empezaremos a votar…

Juri solo suspiro. Solo esperaba salir rápidamente de esa oficina.

* * *

Finalmente la reunión había terminado. La junta tomo en cuenta el discurso hecho por ella al terminaron por aceptar la incorporación de aparentemente desconfiable hombre a la empresa. Algunos miembros de la junta se le acercaron para darles sus respetos, como representante de la familia Arisugawa y también para darle advertencia de que ese discurso seria conocido por su padre a través del acta de dicha asamblea.

Esto le dejo algo desconcertado. Aunque durante los últimos años su papel en la bolsa le había sido muy fructífero, aun su familia no la miraba con buenos ojos. Sus padres la consideraba una chica un tanto rebelde, pues ellos deseaban con todo el alma, que la mujer de cabellos naranjas, dejara el sueño de convertirse en una esgrimista nivel olímpico y se dedicara a lo que realmente importaba: el negocio familiar.

Sonrió un poco cuando caminaba en los pasillos, luego de salir de la sala de reuniones. Ahora pensaba que eso de "rebelde" era más ella que para Kozue. Las vueltas de la vida.

-Srta. Arisugawa! -. Escuchó que la llamaban, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ella se volteo y vio caminar hacia ella al hombre que había "salvado".

-Usted si que se lució en la junta. Muchos miembros han quedado sorprendidos por lo que dijo.

Juri hizo un gesto de molestia antes de contestar. –Estoy segura que no soy santa de devoción en estos momentos.

El hombre sonrió. –Eso no hay duda. Sin embargo, su fama de tener buen ojo para los negocios la precede. Algunos consideran que esto en realidad será otro éxito suyo.

Juri tan solo lo observo. En su cabeza tan solo pensaba que este hombre simplemente estaba tratando exageraba. Ella no podía ser todo lo que se decía que era.

-¿Le molesta si camino con usted? –le preguntó el hombre.

Juri sacudió su cabeza. –En lo absoluto.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Algunos observaron a la pareja con detenimiento ya que, Juri había sido la responsable de que el hombre ingresara a la empresa.

-¿Y su nombre es…?

-Akira Jingu. –dijo el hombre mientras seguía caminando.

-Sr. Akira… -comenzó Juri -¿Cómo es que se intereso en nuestra compañía?

-Por favor, Jingu , por favor. –el hombre le dijo. Juri asintió. –Como le comenté antes. Su fama como mujer de negocios ha captado mi atención. A su corta edad ha logrado conseguir lo muy pocos hombres han podido conseguir.

-¿Poder? –dijo Juri pensando que eso sería lo más obvio. Los hombres estaban obsesionados por eso.

-No. –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y mirándola. –Salir en la revista Forbes.

Juri solo se quedó callada por unos instantes y, de repente, una leve carcajada salió de sus labios. El hombre de cabellos negros también sonrió.

-No me dirá que ud. solo se guía por lo que dice una revista. –le dijo la esgrimista mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-En lo absoluto. –dijo Jingu. –Supongo que usted sabrá de la caída de la bolsa en estos últimos días, ¿verdad?

Juri asintió.

-Pues aproveche para poder colocarme aquí. Hace tiempo que la idea rondaba en mi cabeza. Finalmente se dio la oportunidad.

-Una oportunidad que sin duda Ud. no desaprovechó. –Comentó la mujer de ojos turquesa, mientras seguían caminando. El hombre no era un tonto. Podía decirse que sabía del negocio más que el inversionista común y corriente.

_Ganar – Ganar._

-Es el capital externo que impulsa los negocios ¿no?

Juri volvió a reír. Sin duda ese discursillo suyo quedaría grabado en las mentes de los altos mandos de la compañía.

-Además… -El hombre continuó, esta vez un poco más discreto. –Una fuente muy confiable me dijo que podía confiar en usted. –El hombre concluyó mientras desviaba la mirada por unos segundos.

Juri en ese momento se detuvo y observó extrañada al hombre. Jingu se dio cuenta espero la reacción de la mujer.

-¿Quién… qué fuente? –Juri le parecio mas intrigante ahora. Ya no era simplemente un experto en el tema de las inversiones, sino que también se había asegurado de averiguar todo sobre ella o al menos casi todo. Incluso se tomó la molestia de buscar información de alguien que la conocía.

-De hecho esta persona me dijo que podía confiar en usted y que encontraría un gran apoyo.

La mujer de cabellos naranjas se quedo pensando. No sabía que decir. ¡No sabía siquiera por dónde empezar!

-Y por lo que veo, no se equivocó.

Juri trató de continuar. Pero comenzó a escuchar un sonido. El celular del hombre.

-Discúlpeme…

La esgrimista se encontró de pie completamente confundida e intrigada de saber quién podía haberla recomendado tan deliberadamente. Sabía que era muy conocida pero nunca imagino que lo fuera como para recomendarla en algún negocio.

Aun cuando ella intento retomar el tema de conversación con aquel hombre, su asistente la llamó.

-Es su padre… –dijo acercándose a ella –Quiere hablarle…ahora –le informó mirando por unos instantes a Jingu. Era obvio de lo que se trataba.

-Gracias…mmm…ahora voy –masculló algo nervioso mientras la jovencita se retiraba rápidamente.

-Al parecer no podremos conversar más de lo que quisiera –dijo el hombre esbozando una leve sonrisa al notar el rostro un tanto molesto de Juri.

-Lamento que esta conversación haya sido interrumpida, Sr. Jingu. Espero que tengamos otra oportunidad de hablar con tranquilidad…pronto.

-Espero eso con muchas ansias… –concluyó el hombre mientras hacia una reverencia para luego retirarse.

Juri tan solo pudo observar al hombre cuya postura daba la impresión de ser una figura impresionante y de una gran seguridad. Aunque ella ya había visto a muchos de esa clase de hombres de negocios que se sentían dueños del mundo, ella podía saber con certeza cuando diferenciar un charlatán de un líder. Sin duda tendría que descubrir más sobre este hombre.

_**DuranDuran**_


	5. Oveja Negra

**EL COLOR DE LOS MILAGROS**

_**Capítulo 5: Oveja Negra.**_

**Shoujo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Durante su juventud, sentirse culpable era algo cotidiano. Arrepentirse era señal de reforma, de cambio, de admitir el error. Eso estaba bien, si era una adolescente, claro. Ahora siendo ya una mujer adulta, tomar malas decisiones era casi un pecado capital.

Al crecer, la vida otorga una serie de eventos que, conforme se van desarrollando, estas te enseñan algo y, así, uno acumula experiencias para no tener que volver a repetirlas. Si algo bueno salió de todo ello, pues en hora buena. Sin embargo, si algo salió mal (cosa que siempre pasa), pues definitivamente no querrás repetirlas.

Aun cuanto ella era una mujer considerada por muchos como "perfecta" carecía de las características necesarias si quiera para ser una persona normal. Las adulaciones que siempre recibió en su juventud (y quizás ahora) no siempre eran por admiración. Muchas los decían para congraciarse o simplemente para decir algo agradable, ya que nunca fue una mujer muy amable. Todos le respetaban pero también le temían. Probablemente algunos la envidiaban y hasta la odiaban. Por eso ella no creía en los halagos, porque no confiaba en los sentimientos escondidos en aquellas frases de admiración.

-¿Le sirvo otro? –una voz la despertó de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba sentada en la barra de un bar muy conocido por ella. Era un sitio muy discreto que solo algunos conocían. Se encontraba ubicado en uno de los lugares más concurridos de la ciudad. Rodeado de bares y clubs con grandes carteles de neón y gente llamando, el local tan solo contaba con un pequeño cartel por lo que pasaba desapercibido por los parroquianos comunes. Decorado con marcos de madera y asientos de piel, suaves luces iluminaban a los clientes, quienes casi en su mayoría eran hombres de negocio. Al frente de la barra estaba una fina selección de bebidas cuyos precios el ciudadano promedio no podría pagar.

Juri alzo su mirada al hombre quien lucía preocupado. Él la conocía perfectamente como para saber cuándo necesitaba un trago. Por su parte, la esgrimista estaba agradecida de que el sitio fuera tan recluido que le permitía descansar sin ser interrumpida por ruidos molestos o alguna persona buscando conversar.

-Sí. –Asintiendo con la cabeza. El hombre volvió a llenar su copa y siguió su tarea de limpiar los vasos.

Había sido día largo. Después de la reunión, la llamada telefónica que terminaría por avergonzarla frente a toda la compañía. Su padre no pararía hasta que asegurarse de que su hija no pronunciara palabra alguna.

Juri Arisugawa, la chica que hacía temblar a los alumnos y hasta expulsar maestros, durante su época de en el instituto…era regañada como una niña por su padre:

_Flashback:_

"_No causes mas problemas_

_¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?"_

-Padre…pensé que –su voz sonó entrecortada y temblorosa. Frotó su sien mientras trataba de controlarse

"_No me digas más. Se lo que estabas pensando en ese momento. Creiste que podías intervenir y hacer uno de tus tantos aciertos y jugar con el dinero de tu familia". –_La voz del hombre se escuchó fuertemente sobre el oído de la mujer.

-No es cierto. Crei que podría-

"_Guarda silencio. Aun no he terminado de hablar"._

Juri tan solo suspiro en el teléfono mientras bajaba la mirada. Se sentía tan pequeña aquella gran sala de oficina. Su oreja comenzó a dolerle y supuso que seguiría hasta su cabeza

"_Sabes bien que tu hermana hace un gran sacrificio por el bien de su familia…"_

Juri no respondió. Sabia muy bien a lo que su padre se refería.

La familia Arisugawa no tenía hijos varones que heredaran el negocio familiar. Al solo tener mujeres, su padre había arreglado para que la mayor se casara con un joven cuya familia también era de la misma posición social que ellos. Así, él se aseguraba que no solo su hija, sino también sus negocios, estuvieran protegidos.

Lo mismo deseaba para su menor hija, Juri. Pero esta, al revelar que quería ser esgrimista profesional, sus padres tuvieron que aceptar su decisión a regañadientes, con una condición: La joven no estaría completamente liberada de sus obligaciones, la familia le daría una responsabilidad en la compañía, ya que esta se había rehusado a tener un matrimonio similar al de su hermana.

Esto en un principio fue bien recibido por Juri. Con el matrimonio de su hermana, el negocio familiar estaba asegurado y así el futuro de la empresa no corría riesgos. El futuro esposo de su hermana asumiría el control de la compañía una vez que su padre falleciera y sus obligaciones ya no serían las de Juri podría vivir su vida de la manera que ella quisiera

Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron como lo había planeado. Si ella esperaba que la vida de oficina en la compañía de su padre fuera sencilla, estuvo muy equivocada. Había muchas cosas que hacer y si bien el rol del futuro esposo de su hermana era preponderante, aun no era dueño. La única que quedaba para guiar a la compañía era Juri.

Una tortura para una persona que siempre permaneció libre.

"_Has hecho lo que has querido, ignorando las ordenes que te dan tus padres. Nos avergüenzas al exponerte en esas competencias de esgrima y al no ir a trabajar cuando se te indica..."_

Era vergüenza. Solo deshonra.

"_Ahora le entregas nuestra compañía a un extraño…ni siquiera has averiguado quien podría ser_".

Juri cerró los ojos mientras apretaba su quijada. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Sintio que la sangre abandonaban a sus pies y manos.

"_Si vuelves a poner en vergüenza a tu familia…dejare de reconocerte como mi hija, aunque tu madre sufra por eso"_

Juri alzo su mirada mirando al ventanal de la oficina. Sus ojos le dolían, sus labios se secaron y su mandíbula se endureció. La impotencia de no poder decir.

-Entiendo…

* * *

La llamada terminó. Ni un adiós ni una despedida. Nada. Solo el sonido del teléfono colgar. Su padre siempre fue un hombre duro. Su hermana mayor lo sabía muy bien. Ella la apoyaba todo lo que podia, pero desde su compromiso la mujer ya no podría hacerlo, pues tan pronto esta se casara dejaría de tener injerencias con su padre. Ya no podría detener su ira.

_Es una molestia…_

_¡Mandaria todo al diablo!_

-No sabia que venias aquí.

La esgrimista reconoció inmediatamente la voz. Su mirada que estaba enfocada en el posa vasos de repente cambio hacia la dueña de esa voz. Al verla regresó mirada a la copa y siguió bebiendo.

-Lo mismo digo. –contestó sin mirarla. La otra mujer se sentó a su lado mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. –Lo de siempre.

Al escucharla decir lo último, Juri no pudo evitar esbozar un leve sonrisa.

-Eso me dice… -comenzó arrastrando las palabras. -…que eres cliente regular aquí.

-Algo asi. –contestó mientras en camarero traía la bebida. Al servirla, Juri notó que el hombre hizo una reverencia demasiado formal, algo que no había visto hace al hombre con ninguno de los clientes. Eso solo podía significar algo.

-Tu familia es dueña de este lugar, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó fingiendo total ignorancia.

Juri dio tomo otro poco. El licor que pasaba por su garganta hizo que sus sentidos un tanto aletargados reaccionaran mejor. –Adiviné.

Kozue sonrió mientras siguió bebiendo. La mujer de cabellos azules no podía engañar a quien había sido su amante durante su juventud. Le alegraba que a pesar de haber pasado varios años ya, la esgrimista siguiera siendo tan perspicaz como para darse cuenta inmediatamente de lo que la rodeaba. Agradecía a los dioses que la mujer de ojos verdes no hubiera perdido aquel "encanto" por el que ella se enamoró.

-Y supongo que debo agradecerte porque no tenga que pagar por lo que consumo aquí, ¿verdad? –dijo la estoica mujer al comenzar a concatenar todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido durante el tiempo que había asistido a ese pequeño pero agradable bar. Muchas veces no le cobraron lo que consumía. Ahora todo tenia explicación.

_Y yo que pensaba que era por ser un 'buen cliente'._

-Puedes beber lo que tu quieras. No te cobraran. –dijo Kozue señalando lo que ya era obvio.

-No te preocupes. –le contestaba tratando de no sonar grosera. –Puedo pagar lo que consuma aquí. –siguió bebiendo mientras busco entre uno de sus bolsillos un cajetilla de cigarrillos. Con cuidado sacó uno y colocó en sus labios. El bar tender se acercó y lo prendió. Siguió bebiendo.

Kozue sonrió y desvió su mirada mientras bebía de su propia copa. Le encantaba molestar a la esgrimista pues sabía que Juri (como todo buen príncipe) nunca le contestaría bruscamente.

-Estas radiante esta noche. –dijo Kozue a modo de burla. Naturalmente que el semblante melancólico de la esgrimista decía todo lo contrario.- Casi eufórica…

Juri no le contestó y siguió bebiendo. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitarla y esperaba que eso funcionara.

-¿Quieres hablar del asunto?

-¿Asunto dices?

-Lo que pasó la anterior noche.

-No hay nada de qué hablar… -decía Juri. Volvia a inhalar el humo del cigarro. Esta vez trago el humo esperando cerrar su garganta y evitar dirigirle la palabra. La verdad era que los eventos de la noche pasada era lo que en menos pensaba. Sus manos estaban mas ocupadas en el negocio familiar que no prestaba atención al resto.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kozue se desapareció al ver que Juri pidió que el bar tender le sirviera otra copa. Sabia que la mujer estaba preocupada.

-Te sientes culpable.

Juri se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que la voz de Kozue se tornaba seria. Un poco más melancólica.

-¿Culpable dices? –dijo soltando el humo de sus labios. –No hay nada de que culparse

La mas joven de los gemelos Kaoru no dijo nada y tan solo desvió la mirada. Sonrió un poco al notar que el camarero se había quedado parado esperando órdenes y con un rostro de confusión total.

_¿De que estaban hablando estas dos mujeres?_

Kozue hizo un ademan con la mano indicándole que este podía retirarse. Iba a hacer declaraciones muy privadas, por lo que no quería que… ¿la chusma? Se enterara.

Juri apoyó su rostro sobre la palma de su mano mientras daba un pesado y cansado suspiro. En cualquier momento su bebida se acabaría nuevamente y la dejaría en su miseria. Volvió a colocar el cigarro en sus labios y espero que la mujer de cabellos azules no dijera mas.

-Han estado pasando muchas cosas últimamente que me están molestando y a la vez confundiendo. –Dijo Kozue. –Se que te sientes culpable…porque yo también me siento igual.

La mujer de cabellos naranjos emitió una leve carcajada. Kozue no esperaba tal respuesta.

-¿Te sientes culpable por tener sexo conmigo? –dijo Juri mientras miraba su vaso vacio. Una triste sonrisa apareció sobre su rostro. –Lo único por lo que deberías sentirte culpable es por haber dormido con una fracasada…

La mujer de cabellos azules quedo sorprendida por la palabras que decía. Al principio, pensó que Juri trataría de evitar el tema, que simplemente permanecería callada y solo la dejaría hablar. La consolaría y olvidarían lo sucedido.

Nada la había preparado para semejante comentario.

_Un fracaso…_

_¿Qué ha pasado?_

La mujer de ojos verdes fumó un poco más y bebió rápidamente lo que quedaba en el vaso.

-Una vergüenza…

Kozue no pudo evitar notar que los ojos de la mujer de cabellos naranjas se humedecían. Estaba a punto de ver algo que no quería.

Rápidamente Juri se enderezó y sacudiendo ligeramente su mirada llamo al bar tender. Este la observó y ella tan solo le indico con la mano que volviera a llenar el vaso. El hombre asintió y se acercó para hacer lo indicado.

-No. –dijo inmediatamente la niña salvaje al hombre apartando el vaso. Su voz sonó amenazante al punto que los demás clientes levantaron sus miradas para ver tan inusual escena.

Juri se molestó ante el atrevimiento.

-Maldición… -masculló esta al notar que ya no la dejarían seguir bebiendo. Apagó el cigarro sobre el cenicero e inmediatamente salió del lugar sin importarle lo que dijera Kozue.

Cuando salió sintió el intenso aire frio pero eso no le importaba pues su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que no poco le importaba si pescaba o no un resfriado.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

¿Por qué no podían verlo?

No era una mujer perfecta. Tenia defectos. Cuando era joven podia escudarse bajo su apariencia de estudiante sobresaliente de Capitana del equipo de esgrima, integrante del Consejo estudiantil joven temida por estudiantes y profesores. Promesa del esgrima.

Un ser respetado.

Pero afuera…

Era un mundo distinto. El Instituto sirvió para protegerla de lo que afuera había. El mundo exterior de era tan pequeño ni tan simple. Muchas personas peleaban por lo que Juri había obtenido en su juventud sin el más mínimo esfuerzo: respeto. Ahora el "mundo de los adultos" estaba tratando de convertirla en una estadística mas. Alguien del monton. No había oportunidad de sobresalir ni de hacer lo que su corazón le decía. Tan solo podia señirse a lo que el resto decía.

Apretó sus dientes. Apretó sus manos hasta el punto que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Trató de calmarse lo mejor que pudo. Estaba tan ceñida a las reglas que ni siquiera podía permitirse gritar ni siquiera salir corriendo.

Dejar todo atrás…

Dio un penoso suspiro y finalmente relajó los musculos de su quijada y sus manos se flexionaron. Sacudió su cabeza para luego tragar saliva.

Sacó la cajetilla de cigarros y con cuidado colocó uno en sus labios. Sacó un encededor y dio lumbre al cigarro.

Tenia que hacer algo…

* * *

La mujer de cabellos azules quedo pasmada al ver a la mujer que había sido su amante, salía como alma en pena del lugar. El bar tender se quedó sorprendido al igual que Kozue al ver a uno de sus clientes mas distinguidos salir con tan poca gracia de su local. Ya la había visto salir ebria algunas veces, pero nunca de tal forma. Todo parecía indicar que la razón estaba en la recién llegada.

Kozue sintiéndose culpable del arrebato de Juri, decidió seguirla. No estaba segura si la había ofendido, pero de cualquier manera, no podia dejar a la esgrimista solo y menos en el estado en que se encontraba.

Y ahí, la vio.

Estaba de pie, de espaldas. Podia ver que la mujer estaba fumando y mirando al cielo. Su semblante era melancolico. PArecia estar buscando las respuestas en el firmamento.

_Alguna esperanza ¿quizás?…_

Juri siguió fumando. Esta vez tragó el humo. Esperaba que algo interesante ocurriera…

Si caigo muerta en estos instantes, me ahorraría un sinfín de problemas…

Una amarga sonrisa apareció en su rosto.

Pero sus pensamientos se cortaron al notar la presencia de la niña salvaje. Ahí de pie la observaba con preocupación. Sus ojos azules se mantenía fijos en la noble figura de la esgrimista.

Juri volvió a tragar el humo. Hizo un gesto de molestia al sentir que sus pulmones comenzaban a llenarse con el humo.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó la estoica pantera. –Pescaras un resfriado.

La mujer más joven no contestó. No estaba segura de lo que podia decir, ya que no sabia bien lo que había ocurrido.

Volvió a tragar humo.

Y esta vez no pasó desapercibido por Kozue.

La forma en que Juri ahogaba sus penas, le hizo recordar muy bien a alguien.

_Su hermano…_

El único quien aguantaba todo sus despechos.

El único quien soportaba todos sus insultos.

El único quien, a pesar de todo, la querría hasta el final.

Juri no queria preguntar, pero estaba perfectamente segura de que había problemas entre los hermanos Kaoru. Conocía muy bien a la niña salvaje. No era tan fácil para ella expresar sus sentimientos. Tan solo unas pocas veces había logrado, la mujer de ojos verdes había sido merecedora de sus expresiones de "afecto".

Kozue no quería verla asi. Ya no quería ver alguien tan cercano a ella ahogarse en las mismas penas que su hermano.

El mundo de los adultos…

Era tan complicado…

La joven de cabellos azules se acercó con cuidado. Juri permaneció quieta cuando sintió que la jovencita guiaba su rostro con una de sus manos para que la viera y, con delicadeza le quitó el cigarro de sus labios.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó una confusa Juri al ver que la joven lo botaba al suelo.

Kozue no contestó. En su lugar se acercó mas a ella y sin dudarlo, la besó en los labios callando toda palabra. La esgrimista, aunque algo sorprendida, correspondió el beso. Tan pronto sintió que el calor regresaba a su cuerpo, rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de la jovencita.

La gente iba y venia. Ya no importaba.

* * *

Aun era de noche cuando se despertó. Su visión estaba algo borrosa y tenia un ligero mareo. Sintió el frio de la madrugada en su rostro lo cual hizo que el sueño se desvaneciera poco a poco. La ventana de la habitación estaba ligeramente abierta y una leve corriente fría comenzó a penetrar en la habitación poco a poco. Pensó levantarse para poder cerrarla, pero vio podría hacerlo, ya que Kozue dormía profundamente. Sintió que la abrazaba fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera de su lado.

Había encontrado un refugio en su cama

Juri aparto unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro y la observo. Si alguna vez hubo una niña salvaje y rebelde en ella, parecía ya no existir. Aun cuando los comentarios u observaciones que hiciera sobre alguna situación fuera crudas y acidas, Juri sabia que ya no era la misma. La aparente difícil relación entre ella y su hermano estaba consumiéndola. Pagaba por su comportamiento en el pasado.

Pronto no podría servir de consuelo para Kozue mientras aun hubiese asuntos sin terminar entre ella y su hermano. No importaba cuantas veces durmieran no podría ponerle fin a las dificultades.

Esa misma regla servía para la propia Juri. No podia estar desquitando sus propias frustraciones en Kozue pues podría terminar por hacerle daño.

La joven se movió un poco. Tenía frio.

Con mucho cuidado se separó de ella y caminó hasta la ventana. Antes de cerrarla observo la ciudad.

Tan grande…

Tan sola…

Apoyó su frente contra la ventana dejando que el frio de esta la invadiera…

_Dios ayúdame…no sé lo que hago…_

De repente escuchó su nombre. Era Kozue quien se había despertado al sentir un vacío en la cama.

-Estas bien? –le preguntó. Juri tan solo pudo sonreír al ver como frotaba sus ojos. Se veía tan inocente.

-Regresa a la cama… –le suplico al notar que la mujer de ojos verdes regresaba su mirada hacia la ciudad. Kozue suspiro y se levantó para coaccionarla a regresar.

Por favor…

Sus brazos la rodearon mientras sintía el rostro de la joven sobre su espalda…

Sonrió melancólicamente

-Está bien.

Kozue se separó mientras Juri volteaba a verla. Estaba algo preocupada. Su intuición le dijo que esta vez estaba preocupada por la esgrimista. Aunque por unos instantes su mente se había desviado de su hermano, no podía perdonar que ahora ella fuera motivo de su preocupación

Levanto su mano y acarició su mejilla.

-Estoy bien… –le dijo. Kozue se sonrojo y bajo su mirada. Juri solo sonrió y se dirigió a la cama como lo había ordenado la mujer de cabellos azules.

-No lo estaba… –masculló. Se había dado cuenta de su preocupación

Juri tan solo sonrió mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama. Kozue se sentó a su lado y de repente acarició el rostro de la otra mujer. Con mucho cuidado la guió su rostro hasta poder besarla, silenciándola de cualquier comentario.

La mujer de ojos verdes respondió besándola con el mismo fervor que la niña salvaje lo hacía y sintió que la jovencita le transmitía algo que no creía merecer.

Su amor…

Kozue se separó y observó la reacción de la mujer. Estaba confundida. Desviaba su mirada para evitar tener que confrontar la verdad…

La jovencita se estaba enamorando de ella…otra vez…

-Vamos a dormir –dijo Kozue, mientras acariciaba su rostro. La esgrimista asintió.

Una vez más la joven de cabellos azules se aferró a ella mientras volvía a conciliar el sueño.

Juri tan solo se quedó observando el techo mientras también esperaba que el sueño volviera a ella.

-¿Juri? –escuchó.

-¿Qué? – dijo observándola. Los ojos de Kozue seguían cerrados.

-No fumes…por favor. –sonó su somnolienta voz. La niña salvaje le estaba pidiendo que dejara uno de sus tantos vicios.

Juri sonrió ante la petición. –Creí que te gustaba fumar. Ahora me dices que lo deje.

-No quiero que lo hagas. –esta vez sonó un poco más severa pero un a Juri le pareció adorable.

La esgrimista rio un poco. Supo en ese instante que no todo era tan malo. Habia algo de esperanza.

No estaba sola…

Había alguien que la comprendía…

* * *

**DuranDuran**


	6. Si la vida te da limones

**EL COLOR DE LOS MILAGROS**

Shoujo Kakumei Utena, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Si la vida te da limones,…**_

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad. No hubo más sorpresas ni desagradables noticias. Toda la ira contenida ya había sido liberada, lo que le permitía seguir adelante sin muchos altercados. Los asuntos con su familia no habían terminado aún, pero pese a ello no dejo que la desanimara…al menos más de lo que ya estaba.

_Avance de tres pasos…_

_Tocado…_

Para su sorpresa, la compañía de Kozue había resultado de gran ayuda, ya que la distraía tanto con sus "trivialidades" que ya no tenía oportunidad de pensar en lo injusta que estaba siendo la viada con ella. Quien pensaría que hablar de temas tan vánales podía calmar hasta las mente más turbulentas.

_Contraataca…_

_Retrocede…_

…_y lo esquiva…_

Desayunaban juntas, compraban juntas, almorzaban juntas, paseaban junta y dormían…juntas. Desayunaba juntas…otra vez.

Eso pasaba por los siguientes dias hasta que la "niña salvaje" decidiera ponerle un alto. Talvez por aburrimiento a la rutina o por temor de llegar mas lejos con la esgrimista, Kozue había optado por actuar de esa manera y, ahora, que ya había satisfecho sus necesidades mas básicas con la mujer de cabellos naranjas, era hora de regresar a la vida cotidiana.

Probablemente no quería que se la considerara "oficialmente" como su pareja. No le gustaba las etiquetas

_Avanzo tres pasos más…_

_El sable toca su pecho…_

_Tocado…_

Uno de los contrincantes se quitó la mascareta.

-Estas algo distraída… -dijo la mujer de cabellos negros. –Ya son tres veces que voy tocándote. ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. –Contestó Juri. -Creo que has mejorado, eso es todo.

-Vamos. Ese tipo de halagos no me gusta, Juri. –Contestó Shizuka con un puchero. –Te conozco bien amiga, hoy no eres tú.

Juri sonrió mientras se quitaba los guantes y tomaba un respiro. Shizuka era muy observadora. Esa era una virtud muy extraña, ya que se encontraba distraída. Recordó cuando la conoció por primera vez. Ella se encontraba rellenando un pupiletras y cuando la mujer de cabellos naranja se presentó, Shizuka no contestó. En su lugar se limitó a decir "palabra de tres letras".

Al principio la considero grosera y un tanto engreída, pero tan pronto se dio cuanta, ella le correspondió el saludo de una manera tan afectuosa que no podía creer que era la misma persona.

Pese a ser tan distraída, cuando practicaba la esgrima, era una mujer distinta. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos. Tenía una agilidad sorprendente y una fortaleza que hacía que la propia Juri tuviera envidia. Todo eso sin mencionar la persistencia que poseía. No se daba por vencido tan fácilmente.

Juri estaba satisfecha de haberla conocido.

-Si fuera un combate real, ya estaría muerta. –dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa confiada y recordando las tocadas que había hecho en el pecho de Juri.

-Entonces debo agradecer que no sea esto real. -la mujer de cabellos naranjas contestó mientras abría la botella de agua y bebía de ella. Se sentó en una silla mientras miraba a otros deportistas practicar.

-Bueno…-Shizuka se sentó y secó su rostro con una toalla. - ¿Por qué tan preocupada?

Juri sonrió melancólicamente. –No lo estoy. Es solo que estoy algo aburrida. No estaba de humor para contarle

-¿Aburrida dices? –observó la mujer de cabellos negros. –¿De la rutina?

Juri sonrió. La estaba analizando.

-¿Problemas en casa?

-Algo asi…-confesó.

-Espera…-dijo anticipándose. Sentía que ya conocía bien el tema que iba a tocar su compañera de prácticas. –Es sobre ese…trabajo familiar que tienes? –diciendo esto último en tono dramático.

-Sí. –la esgrimista no pudo evitar sonreir.

Shizuka suspiro. -¿Sabes? Creo que ya deberías acostumbrarte a ese tema…

Shizuka tenía razón. Ya debía haberse acostumbrado a ese trabajo a hace tiempo. Pero aun asi permanecia reticente al cambio. Simplemente no se acostumbraba.

-Odio ese trabajo de oficina. –Masculló penosamente – No es para mí. No me gusta estar encerrada.

-Tendrás que encontrarle el gusto. –Dijo la mujer de cabellos negros. Parecía una respuesta tonta, pero algo cierto. No podía seguir huyendo. Era acostumbrarse a ello antes de que llegase una necesidad más grande que la llevase a asumir todo por obligación.

_Pero…_

-Dime, Shizuka…-comenzó Juri. -¿Te permitieron hacer siempre lo que quisiste?

-¿Hacer? –preguntó confusa. - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que si escogiste lo que querías estudiar y hacer…ya sabes…con tu vida. –Juri esperaba que la entendiera.

-Bueno…no es que pudiera elegir, simplemente que sabía lo que quería hacer con mi vida. –dijo pensativa. –Mis padres siempre apoyaron lo que hiciera siempre y cuando no fuera algo malo o criminal.

-Eso me refiero. –dijo suspirando pesadamente mientras se recostaba en la silla y miraba como una de las menudas gimnastas hacia una pirueta en los anillos. –Te apoyan. Haces lo que tu quieres y no te impiden hacerlo. Yo tengo que pasar horas en una oficina como si fuera una jaula.

-Si…eso apesta. –dijo Shizuka. Ya había escuchado el mismo relato antes. Pero trato de no perder la paciencia pues estaba segura que su amiga era lo suficientemente madura como para superar su dilema.

-Quizás…no sepas bien lo que quieres. –Concluyó Shizuka. Cuando terminó la frase Juri quedó pensativa.

¿Podría ser que no sabía lo que quería?

¿Sería que tan solo vivía el día a dia sin importar el futuro?

-Eres una rebelde sin causa…-dijo Shizuka sonriendo mientras frotaba su cuello.

Juri sonrió…

_Rebelde sin causa ¿eh?_

De repente la mujer de cabellos negros se levantó del asiento y se paró delante de ella.

-Deberías sentirte con suerte. –le dijo muy animada.

-¿Suerte dices? –contestó la esgrimista muy confusa. -¿De tener una vida miserable?

-No. –dijo entre risas. –Mira…tienes dinero, tienes una profesión, practicas esgrima, tienes tu propio departamento y eres hija de una de las familias más importantes de nuestro país.

-Está bien…-dijo Juri aún más confusa. -¿Y…?

-Y sin mencionar que también tienes otras cualidades que combinan con eso.

-Qué son…

-Eres joven, atlética, hermosa y, sobretodo, eres ardiente. –enfatizó. –Junta esto y lo anterior y puedes obtener lo que quisieras.

Disfruta un poco…

Juri trató de digerir todo lo que le había dicho.

-Entonces, según tus estándares…-comenzó Juri mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. –¿Debería ser la soltera más codiciada del país?

Shizuka se rio. –Al fin lo entiendes. -la mujer de sentó nuevamente y cogió un revista para leerla.

Finalmente dijo -¿Qué haces cuando la vida te da limones?

-¿Eh? –la mujer de cabellos naranjas tuvo curiosidad de saber. Eso definitivamente era algo nuevo

-Haces limonada. –concluyó.

La estoica mujer quedó algo confundida. Sabía que su compañera tenia locas ideas y frases trilladas pero esta era la mejor que había escuchado. Podría decir que hasta ingeniosa.

_¿Habrá estado mucho en el internet?_

-¿Limonada? –murmuró. -¿Qué-

-Quiere decir que sea lo que se te presente en la vida tienes que sacarle provecho sin importar cuan negativo sea.

Ver lo positivo en lo negativo.

No estaba segura si eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, pero sin duda alguna era lo más inteligente que alguien pudo haberle dicho. Era una forma más positiva de ver la vida.

_Si la vida te da limones…haces limonada._

_Qué curioso…_

_Esto hace mi vida más agria que antes…_

Suspiró. Tal vez miraba el vaso "medio vacío" en vez de "medio lleno", tal y como lo harian aquellos analistas que realizaban esa clase de pruebas para saber si una persona podría ver las cosas negativas o positivas de una situación. Quizás eso era lo que Shizuka estaba tratando de decirle: Ver lo positivo en lo negativo

La mujer negros permaneció callada mientras seguía leyendo la revista. Ya quería terminar con el tema.

-¿Qué es lo que lees? –preguntó Juri reponiéndose de sus pensamientos.

-Esta revista de modas. –decía mientras pasaba las páginas de una revista sumamente conocida por muchos. –A veces tienen buenos artículos.

-Esas revistas nunca tienen nada bueno que leer. –refutó Juri mientras se levanta y volvía a colocarse los guantes. –Lo único que hay son fotos enormes de modelos sumamente delgadas.

-Piensa lo que quieras. –dijo Shizuka mientras se levantaba. –Pero algunas veces publican algunos artículos interesantes que deberías leer. –dijo esto mientras estiraba la revista con la esperanza de que Juri cambiara de opinión.

Juri frunció el ceño ligeramente ofendida.

-Si leo una de esas cosas, se derretiría mi cerebro. –contestó seriamente mientras se colocaba la mascareta y cogía su sable.

-¿Lista para seguir?

Shizuka se encogió de hombros y dejó a un lado la revista. –Bueno no sabes lo que te pierdes. –se encogió de hombros y se rindió ante la obstinación de Juri.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes...

* * *

7:00 am el reloj se encendió y comenzó a sonar la alarma.

Un pequeño cuerpo comenzó a moverse en la cama mientras lentamente las cortinas se abrían. Sus ojos pronto recibieron la luz de día.

Pretendió quedarse unos minutos más en cama, pero la alarma continuo y esta vez más fuerte.

-Está bien… ya escuché. –dijo mientras estiraba su mano y apagaba la alarma. Permaneció quieta mientras intentaba volver a dormir, sin éxito.

Finalmente la mujer se levantó pesadamente. Dio un leve bostezo y luego se froto los ojos intentando despertarse lo mejor.

_Ya amaneció…_

_Otro día más de trabajo._

Miró hacia fuera, a través de los grandes ventanales, y vio el movimiento de las calles. A lo lejos podia ver el mar que poco a poco comenzaba a brillar gracias a luz del sol.

Sería un dia soleado sin duda alguna.

Miró nuevamente su reloj.

7:10 am.

¡Se hacía tarde!

Rápidamente salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Cuando llegó se quitó la ropa y entró a la ducha.

-¡Dios esta fría! –exclamó levemente al sentir el agua en su piel. Luego de un rato salió secándose y caminando apresuradamente para cambiarse.

Un traje saco negro y falda corta del mismo color se ceñían a su cuerpo mientras ella aplicaba maquillaje sobre su rostro. Con mucho cuidado cada uno de sus atributos faciales empezaron a resaltar con el maquillaje que aplicaba. Luego comenzó a preparar su portafolio con una serie de documentos y fotografías que debía llevar para la reunión de aquel día.

Caminó por la casa mientras revisaba las cosas que debía llevar. Entonces, el teléfono comenzó. A sonar e inmediatamente la maquina contestó.

-¿Estas lista para brillar, muñeca? –se escuchó la voz campante de un hombre.

-¿Qué sucede, Hiro? –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba unos aretes y miraba al espejo con cuidado.

-La Gran Jefa ya llegó, querida. –explicaba el hombre. –Solo faltas tú, cariño.

-¿Llegó? ¿Tan temprano? –contestó algo extrañada mientras se colocaba un collar.

-Tu sabes cómo es...-dijo el hombre en todo aburrido. –Quiere ser la primera en recibir a nuestros invitados.

-¿Los fotógrafos…-preguntaba mientras acomodaba su cabello. –¿Han llegado también?

-No, querida. Pero tardaran en llegar. – dijo el hombre tras un pausa continuó. –La limosina estará por llegar dentro de unos minutos.

-Ay, cariño no te hubieras molestado. –contestó con una sonrisa mientras daba los últimos toque a su apariencia –Sabes bien que puedo manejar e ir sola por mi cuenta.

-Si lo sé, pero la Jefa quiere asegurarse de que llegaras sin problemas y a tiempo.

La mujer sonrió. No le tenían mucha confianza.

-Te veré haya.- concluyó y la llamada terminó. Finalmente se miró al espejo por última vez.

Estaba lista.

Se acercó a la entrada del departamento y apretó un botón. Se escuchó un ligero pitido y esta se abrió dándole paso al interior de un ascensor. Cuando llegó a la entrada del edificio, el portero abrió la puerta.

-Gracias. –dijo con un sonrisa y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la pista. Ahí ya se encontraba la limosina negra, esperándola.

El chofer del coche le abrió la puerta y ella ingresó con cuidado al vehículo.

El hombre cerró la puerta con cuidado y subió al automovil también.

-¿Dónde la llevo, Srta. Takatsuki? –dijo el hombre mirando en el espejo retrovisor a la hermosa mujer.

-Al centro. –dijo. Y tan pronto dijo esto, el carro se puso en marcha.

* * *

Apenas bajó de la limosina, caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada del edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de una muy conocida revista a nivel internacional. Cuando ingreso la recepcionista la recibió con una leve reverencia a la cual esta contestó.

Siguió caminando y llegó a los ascensores. Adentro de este, encontró más empleados quienes al verla hacían una reverencia

Salió apresuradamente del ascensor y caminó entre los distintos escritorios de los trabajadores y personal administrativo de la revista. Cada vez que caminaba a su oficina, tenía que ir esquivando a los trabajadores que llevan los trajes o vestidos que usarían las modelos en las sesiones de fotos o cargando los equipos que los fotógrafos necesitaran. A veces encontraba en el camino a las modelos que eran las estrellas de las fotos. Muchas de ellas la saludaban pero trataban de no interrumpirla ya que sabían que tendría una reunión importante.

Cuando finalmente llegó, dejó su portafolio encima del escritorio y dio un leve suspiro. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

-Al fin llegaste.-Dijo el hombre. Era el mismo hombre con quien había hablado por teléfono. Era de cabellos negros de contextura delgada y ligeramente alto. Vestia un traje ligeramente ceñido que hacían ver al joven bastante simpático. Llevaba un corte de cabello muy estilizado lo que la hacia verse muy atractivo.

Shiori se aseguro de que siempre estuviera vestido a la moda. Esa era la única condición para el fuera su asistente. Una condición que casi todos debían cumplir, ya que por algo no eran una revista cuyo negocio eran las tendencias en moda.

-Hiro…-dijo ella mientras buscaba un vaso para tomar algo de agua. -¿Ya llegaron todos?

-Acaban de llegar. –le contestó el mientras se acercaba y esboza una sonrisa emocionada. –Solo faltas tú, querida

Dio otro suspiro esperando tranquilizarse. -¿Cómo me veo? –Shiori dijo finalmente.

-Magnifica. –dijo el Hiro acomodándole el traje. –Como siempre.

Ella sonrió y dio unos pasos antes de salir.

-Sorpréndelos, cariño. –dijo el joven de cabellos negros.

-Gracias. –dijo y siguió su camino.

Nuevamente, las demás personas la saludaban...

Cuando llegó a la sala de reuniones, suspiró con aras de calmarse antes de ingresar. Coloco su mano sobre la perilla y luego entró.

-Shiori…-dijo una de los presentes. Era una mujer de cabellos cortos y castaños. Estaba vestida de manera distinta a la de Shiori. Lleva un saco a azul y una falda corta que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. A su lado se encontraban tres hombres quienes parecían ser los fotógrafos que esperaban. –Estábamos esperándote.

-Disculpe, Sra. por la tardanza. –dijo mientras se acercó y saludo a los presentes.

-Bien creo que ya podemos empezar dijo la mujer.

Y así empezaba otro día más.

Cuando todo había terminado y los invitados se habían retirado, Shiori fue detenida por la Jefa de la revista.

-Parece que ha sido todo un éxito, Shiori. – dijo la mujer mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. –Las ediciones de este año serán esplendidas.

-Si. –dijo algo abrumada. Estaba satisfecha que las cosas hubieran salido bien.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó al preocupada.

-Nada, Sra. Minamoto. –contestó. Estoy algo cansada, eso es todo.

-Te he dicho que si quieres puedes tomar algunas vacaciones. –comentaba la mujer mientras se apartaba. –Todavía tenemos unos días de adelanto antes que empiece la temporada.

-N-no…no quiero vacaciones. –refutó mientras comenzó a caminar. –Creo que me sentiría mejor si esto queda concretizado.

La mujer sonrió.

-Tu siempre tratando de hacer que todo sea perfecto. No te fuerces demasiado. No quisiera que mi vice editora enfermara en un momento tan crucial.

Shiori solo sonrió.

-Le aseguró que no pasara. No descuido tanto mi salud.

-Bien. –dijo la mujer. –Nos vemos.

Cuando finalmente la mujer se fue, la mujer de cabellos purpura regreso a su oficina.

-¿Qué tal te fue? –preguntó Hiro al verla entrar.

Shiori se sentó pesadamente en su silla.

-Bastante bien…solo que ahora tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer. La Sra. Minamoto desea que esta edición lista dentro de dos meses.

-¿Dos meses? Imposible! –dijo dramáticamente. –Tendrás que multiplicarte si quieres hacer eso realidad, cariño.

-Lo sé…-trágicamente, la semana que le esperaba iba a ser muy atareada. Se levantó y miró a través de los ventanales de su oficina.

_Las personas se ven como hormigas…_

_Lista para ser aplastadas._

-Bueno, estaré cerca si me necesitas. –dijo el hombre mientras salía. –Come algo.

-Si…-respondió enfáticamente. Se preocupada mucho por ella.

Volvió su mirada a los ventanales.

Las calles llenas de gente no le daban ningún ánimo. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo. Debía preparar sesiones de fotos así como preparar el vestuario que usarían las modelos para esa edición. Las ubicaciones eran lo de menos, eso se encargaban los fotógrafos, ella solo debía asegurarse de que se hicieran en lugares indicados. También tenía que ir a visitar las casas de modas conocidas e ir investigando sobre prometedores diseñadores, cuyos diseños aparecerían en la edición.

Era mucho, pero no se molestaba. Le gustaba lo que hacía. Agradecía a los dioses por haberle dado lo que tenía. No podía pedir más.

Excepto…una cosa.

Se volteó sobre su eje y abrió la gaveta de su escritorio. Dentro de él se encontraba un bolígrafo. Un fino bolígrafo de color negro y plata. Ella lo cogió con mucho cuidado y lo observó con detenimiento. Fue entonces que comenzó a recordar. A recordar aquella noche en el que su única amiga, y hasta recientemente, hasta ese entonces amante, la había dejado…

* * *

**Flashback**:

_Aquella noche la luna brilla. La luz de la estrella iluminaba cada rincón del instituto. Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban a esas horas de la noche, iban a refugiarse a sus respectivas habitaciones antes de que los superiores o, peor aun, cualquiera de los miembros del consejo estudiantil, los encontraran andando por los pasillos tan tarde._

_Ella misma hacia lo mismo. Regresaba a su habitación después de haber terminado sus deberes. Ya había empacado todas su cosas y se iria recién por la mañana, como todos lo harian, de seguro. Había dado aviso a sus padres que llegaría pronto a casa y se reuniría con ellos tan pronto como llegara el coche que la recogería._

_Además, tenía que hablar con Juri antes de irse. Tenía que decirle en donde se encontraría tan pronto esta dejase ese instituto que más que alegrías le habría traído varios problemas._

_Tenía que darle la noticia que finalmente había recibido una beca para estudiar en una muy conocida universidad del país. Estaba segura que tan pronto la esgrimista lo escuchara la noticia, quedaría sorprendida, ya que esta vez sería algo que construiría ella misma por su propia cuenta. Sin ayuda._

_Finalmente._

_Llegó a su habitación y abrió lentamente la puerta. Apenas ella ingresó notó que había pisado algo. Encendió la luz y vio que se trataba de un sobre blanco. Ella lo recogió con cuidado y lo volteó para ver quien lo enviaba._

_No había el nombre de remitente, tan solo el suyo._

_Y conocía bien la letra…_

_**SHIORI**_

_Su corazón dio un salto cuando leyó. Se sintió confusa en un principio. ¿Por qué Juri le dejaría una carta cuando podía verla cuando ella quisiera? Si quería hablarle podía venir a visitarla o podía ella misma podía ir a verla. Si era algún secreto dudaba mucho que la esgrimista usara una forma tan impropia para contar un secreto._

_Aun confusa, comenzó a leer la carta. Pronto su rostro cambió._

_Apenas, terminó salió corriendo de la habitación sin importar si dejaba abierta o no. No le importó si se cruzaba con algunos profesores o si se cruzaba con alguno de los compañeros de Juri. Los apartaría si era necesario. En su mente solo había una cosa._

_No puede ser…_

_No puede ser…_

_Cuando llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta de la habitación._

_-¿Juri? –preguntó. No había respuesta. Siguió tocando la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Shiori empezaba a perder la calma._

_-¿Juri? ¿Estás ahí? –Aun sin respuesta, Shiori intentó abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, esta no estaba cerrada con llave. Cuando ingresó a la habitación notó que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la luz de la luna que penetra a través de las ventanas que estaban abiertas y que también permitían el paso de la brisa de la noche._

_No puedes hacerme esto…_

_Shiori no lo dudó dos veces y salió corriendo nuevamente. La carta había sido escrita recientemente, así que la esgrimista no podía haberse ido. Aun debía estar por los alrededores. Sus ojos buscaron por todos lados deseando poder encontrar a la esgrimista y detenerla. Le obligaría a que la escuchara con detenimiento por primera vez y le confesaría lo que había estado ocultando por tanto tiempo. Trataría de resolver todas sus dudas y buscaría consolidar su amor por ella. _

_Sin embargo, no la encontró._

_Si estuvo alguna vez esperando, ya no importaba. Se había marchado._

_Regresó a la que había sido el dormitorio de la esgrimista, con la esperanza de encontrar algo sobre su paradero, pero no encontró nada. Todos los muebles de la habitación estaban cubiertas con sábanas blancas. Sin embargo, Shiori pudo notar que bajo la luz de la luna algo comenzó a brillar. La joven se acercó y vio lo que se trataba. _

_Un bolígrafo…_

_Era el bolígrafo con el que Juri había escrito la carta. La joven de ojos verdes debió haberlo dejado cuando se iba._

_Lo único que dejó con la carta…_

_Y ahí lo comprendió…su amiga nunca regresaría. Y, probablemente, tampoco la volveria a ver…_

**Fin Flashback.**

* * *

La mujer suspiró pesadamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza. Era un recuerdo que no quería volver a revivir…no después de tanto tiempo. Todo se resumía a los motivos de la partida e Juri.

La esgrimista tenía miedo. Miedo del amor de la mujer cruel…

_Tienes razón. Tengo miedo…_

Shiori sonrió ante la ironía…Juri la mujer que muchos consideraban más fría que el hielo , tenía miedo.

-_¡Qué cobarde! _–pensó.

_Te amo, y por eso no puedo quedarme…_

-Si realmente me amaras.- murmuró. –No hubieses huido.

Gracias ese evento ella juro que no dependería de nadie, jamás. Si quería obtener algo, lo obtendría con su propio esfuerzo. Ya no necesitaría estar en la sombra de nadie para demostrar que podía lograr lo mejor en la vida. Todo lo que poseía y lo que faltaba aun por conseguir, lo había logrado palmo a palmo. Sola. Ni Juri ni nadie impediría que saliera adelante.

Ya no era una niña débil. Podía luchar por si sola.

Shiori sacudió su cabeza y volvió a dejar el bolígrafo en su lugar, prometiendo que malos recuerdos la volverían a invadir.

Al menos…eso esperaba.

* * *

_**DuranDuran **_


End file.
